Big Animals, Big Zoo/Episodes
Episodes Season 1 # WeatherSheep (Sheep) (Weather Cloud for a Body) (Changes Weather) # Bubbler (Sea Turtle+Bubble Machine) (Blows Bubbles with its Mouth) # WiFox (Fox+Wifi) (Pauses, Fast-Forwards & Rewinds) # The Sphinx (Lion+Pharaoh) (Transforms) # HedgeClock (Hedgehog+Robot+Clock) (Unicycle Wheel for One-Leg) (Super Speed & Stops Time) # Mr. Seeds (Pigeon+Seeds+Cannon) (Shoots Seeds with its Beak) # Doodler (Peacock+Painter) (Doodle Something) # Robocop (Orangutan+Robot+Policeman) (Shoots Laser with its Hands) # Copycat (Cougar+Panther) (Looks a lot like Plak Transformed) # LoveBird (Flamingo+Cupid) (Shooting Hearts with its Beak) # Creeper (Octopus+Grim Reaper) (Scare Someone & Splat Someone with Ink) # Sharpblade (Porcupine+Pig+Knife) (Shoot Knives with its Back) # Ninja Rat (House Mouse+Ninja) (Non-Talk, Kick & Chop) # Greedy Dragon (Chinese Dragon) (Eats Something) # Gameosaurus (Parasaurolophus) (Laser Beams on its eyes) # Sacred Dino (Velociraptor) (Purple Eyes) (Transforms) # Stinger (Western Honey Bee) (Long Body) (Stretches & Stings) # Puppeteer (Emu+Wood) (Shoots Magic with its Beak) # MirrorFish (Humpback Whale) (Mirror on its Teeth) (Shoots & Transforms Someone into MirrorFish with its Teeth) # Natterjammer (Red Eyed Tree Frog+Megaphone) (Shouts Louder) # Shrinker (Ant) (Shrinks Someone with a Shrinking Thing on its EyeBall) # Princess Pink Dust (Striped Skunk) (Shoots Perfume with its Hands) # Simon Says (Star Nosed Mole) (Throws Cards at People & Guess what it is) # Volpina (Fennec Fox+Digger) (Digs & Bites) # Origins: Part 1/Rex & Plak (Rex is a Red Tyrannosaurus & Plak is a Black Leopard) # Origins: Part 2/The Minotaur (Minotaur+Lava) (Looks like a Minotaur Smashes Something with a Hammer) # Christmas Special/Santa Claws (Polar Bear+Santa Claus) (Delivers Penguins, Polar Bears & Walruses) Season 2 # Robber (Mimic Octopus) (Steals Something, especially Gold) # Mini-Bear (Brown Bear) (Runs, Jumps & Touches someone's Leg) # Interviewer (Walrus) (Changes Channels & Teleports) # Goblin (Goblin) (looks like a Goblin Touches someone and turns into Goblins) # Robo-Musketeer (Red Panda+Musketeer) (Cuts something with a Sword) # Cybot (Cyclops+Robot) (Flies, Roars at someone) # Big Neck (Giraffe) (Looks like a Giant Giraffe with a Longest Neck) # Hootrix (Owl) (Shoots Magic with its Beak & Grabs something & someone with Talons) # Glacier Bird (Penguin) (Frozen Solid Penguin Shoots Ice-Cream at someone) # Red Twins (Tiger) (Two Tigers with the Red-Colour clones themselves) # Chimposaur (Chimpanzee+Tyrannosaurus) (Looks like a Giant Chimpanzee with a Tyranosaurus Torso with a Tail, Roars) # Rock Blaster (Parrot) (Looks like a Parrot made with Rocks & Shoots Rocks with its Beak) # Smooch Zombie (WereWolf) (Looks like a WereWolf who Smooches someone with her Lips) # Clown Fish (Clownfish+Clown) (Makes someone laugh & Squirts Water with a Flower) # Frighteningale (Nightingale) (Freezes & Transforms someone into a Blue Chromed Statue) # Troublemaker (Cockatoo) (Pranks someone with a Crayon) # Topsy-Turvee (Zebra) (Makes someone Topsy-Turvy with a Throwing Chinese Star) # Annastrid (Spider) (Shoots Web with her Butt) # SandSloth (Sloth) (Uses Magic with his Hands) # Golden Boid (Golden Eagle) (Flies & Turns someone into Gold) # Queenie's Enemy/Stingree (Western Honey Bee) (Long Body) (Stretches & Stings) # Metallophantrunk (Elephant/Knight) (Shoots Water with his Trunk turns someone into Elephants) # Frozee (Walrus) (Freezes something) # Something Red: Part 1 # Something Red: Part 2 # Coveman (Gigantopithecus) (Hits someone with a Club & turns someone into Cavemen) Category:Episodes